State of Play
by Kate-Emma
Summary: It's the ultimate rivalry - Blues vs. Maroons. So when one little Maroon wanders into the Hammersley's very Blues camp, anarchy begins... Spider/Bomber
1. Toad Out Of Water

**State of Play**

  
Chapter One;  
Toad Out Of Water

The two gazed, almost in a trance, at the junior sailor mess room's TV; drawn closer by the emergence from the tunnel of the 26 figures in light blue and dark maroon red. The other men in the room, seven in total with many others stopping by for a look, cheered for the men in blue and jeered the enemy in maroon accordingly, the figures of Spider and Charge amongst them. All the lads gathered in the room hailed from NSW and so when the yearly campaign against QLD rolled around they gathered. They had the fortune of having no diehard QLD fans for company. Well, at least they thought they didn't. When a figure rushed into the mess clutching a maroon scarf their exclusivity was lost. And, if to make matters worse, it was a girl. Spider groaned loudly as Bomber, draping her scarf over her shoulders, elbowed him out of the way so she could get some seat.  
She glanced at him. "You know, I should've guessed you were a Blues fan; you always have been a bit of a loser." She joked; aware she was outnumbered but not caring in the slightest.  
Charge chuckled but Spider just glared at the figure beside him. "Look, I don't want to have to explain the game to you okay, so just be quiet."  
Bomber laughed. "Men. Why do you always assume women know nothing about football?" She shook her head. "I ask nothing more than, who is the ref?"  
Charge answered this one. "Archer." He answered, clearly not assuming she knew nothing about football.  
Bomber gave a small smile, causing Spider to frown at her. She just shrugged. "Good ref, that Tony Archer." She explained, causing Spider to gape a little and a fellow crewmate named Archie to laugh at their expressions. Bomber just looked back at the TV as the sound of the whistle signalled time on. QLD kicked off.  
At the two minute mark Bomber finally made a noise. She groaned. The Maroons had managed to get themselves trapped inside their own twenty by the 5th tackle. They kicked to safety and Spider watched Bomber finally start to breathe again, but it was short-lived as Spider's attention was drawn back to the screen. The Blues were away. Spider tapped the table nervously as Hoffman broke through the Maroons line. He passed to Stewart who flicked it out to Quinn and then suddenly there were no more defenders. Spider gaped and then cheered with the others as Quinn crossed. He glanced at Charge who was grinning and clapped him on the back. It had been barely five minutes and already NSW were up. As Fitzgibbon kicked it and the sound of Snow Patrol echoed across ANZ Stadium, Spider grinned at Bomber. Bomber just pointed to the screen as Ray Warren spoke.  
"'Didn't mean an iota' Rabbits says. Don't get cocky Spider, it's not over yet." She managed bravely. She turned back to the screen as some awesome Blues defence shut down Brent Tate's attempt. Spider just laughed.  
"Ooh, don't mess with Petero." Bomber said under her breath about ten minutes later. It was the first sound she'd made in a while and caused Spider to grin. It seemed the girl did know her football and, busy watching her, he missed the break and run by the Blues. He glanced back at the TV as the others cheered to see Wallace, the NSW halfback, take the ball and kick it to the corner. It looked almost destined to go out. But then, there was Quinn again. He put it down 10cms from the edge of the field. Spider just cheered and glanced at Bomber.  
"10-0." He pointed out.  
"Thanks, but I'm not stupid, I can see." She growled at him.  
Spider laughed. "That's debateable, you are a Maroons fan." Many of the others in the room laughed at his comment. Bomber just scowled at him.  
"Shut up and watch the game." She returned, leaning her elbow against the table and pressing her cheek against it. Spider just grinned. He and the Blues were clearly winning this war.  
There would be no solace in the next few minutes of the game either as the Maroons managed nothing but bummed tries. Then, things got worse for the sole QLD fan in the very Blues room. Gaz broke through the defence, taking Brett Stewart with him. Spider watched Bomber cover her eyes as Gasnier passed to a very open Stewart and there was nothing the Maroons could do. It was now 14-0.  
"37 minutes over. Where's this comeback you were talking about?" Spider teased as QLD kicked off again. Bomber just raised her head from the table and gave him a silent death stare. Spider just grinned. For a minute they stayed like that, silently shooting insults at one another, but then Bomber's gaze was broken as QLD got a line dropout.  
"Here we go." She said mysteriously. Spider didn't believe her. It was basically half time. But then, Spider was usually wrong. So, when Brent Tate's try was sent upstairs and given the green light, Bomber cheered, dancing a little in her seat. She gave Spider a cheesy grin. "Bring on the second half!"

Bomber left during half time, she said to finish some washing up but Spider had told her it was simply because she didn't want to see the tries re-visited and that she shouldn't bother coming back. But she did, almost 1 minute into the second half. "What've I missed?" She said, sitting on Spider when he wouldn't move out of her seat. He shoved her off and moved over so she could have some room. She hit him with her scarf and stared at the television, Billy Slater now being dragged out of touch. She groaned and covered her face with her scarf.  
"Oh, just the usual." Spider joked. She hit him with her scarf again and then dropped her head to the table with a rather loud clunk as Gasnier broke through the defence. Spider glanced at her as she raised her head from the table slowly. She was rubbing her forehead and tears of pain were in her eyes. "What'd you do that for?" He asked, shocked.  
Bomber shrugged. "It's fine. Built of tougher stuff in QLD." She said, motioning to the TV as the QLD attack managed to drag Brett Stewart back behind his own try line. Spider shook his head.  
By the 50-minute mark they were both leaning against the table, silently stressing. Both sides had managed to butcher opportunities and Charge, bored already, had given up and left the room, many of the other sailors joining him. Now it was Spider, Bomber, Archie and two others. The group had dwindled significantly. Spider sighed and started tapping the table. "C'mon Blues, do something!" He ordered the TV.  
Bomber laughed. "You're like a small child, constantly in need of entertainment." She motioned to the TV as Billy Slater ran thirty metres. "How's that."  
Spider shot her a death stare back, one that rivalled one of Bomber's best. "When hell freezes over, it's then that I will consider even befriending a QLD fan."  
Bomber smiled. "Alright, that's one whole state that's sleeping better tonight." She teased. Spider just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the television.  
At the 67-minute mark Bomber finally let out a sigh of defeat as Anthony Laffranchi crossed the try line. The game was well and truly over. So, with a small sigh, she turned to Spider. She nodded to him. "Until next time." She pushed herself out of her seat.  
Spider grinned. "Oh Bomb, you're not giving up yet are you? There's still 10 minutes left. I'm sure the Morons could score 14 points in 10 minutes." He snorted.  
Despite her team getting flogged Bomber held her head high, and all in the room could admire her for that, but at the same time they were thoroughly enjoying the sour look on her face, especially Spider who lapped up any opportunity to get one over on the chef. "Three games Spider, three. It's not over till it's over." She gave him a wave with her Maroons scarf. "See you at Suncorp in three weeks girls." She shot back as she left.  
Spider's voice followed her into the hall. "I wouldn't bother coming back if I were you."  
But they both knew she would. She was like that. Just like the Maroons, Bomber never gave up. But just like the Blues, Spider never stopped trying to make her. It was probably why their rivalry, like the origin, was such a big part of who they were…


	2. Queensland's Anthem

**State of Play**

Chapter Two;  
Queensland's Anthem

"Two words Spider, two words; Scott Prince!" Bomber cheered as she danced into the room just as the QLD squad ran onto the field of Suncorp Stadium to the sound of cheers and fireworks.  
Spider, who was sitting with his feet up on the mess room table, flicking through this week's Rugby League Week, just glanced up at her with confusion etched on his face. "What has that jumped up little jerk got to do with anything?"  
Bomber grinned. "He played for Townies Mount Isa!"  
Spider rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He glanced up as the national anthem started. "Hey, what's Queensland's anthem?" He teased.  
Bomber poked her tongue out at him and took a seat on the mess room table, turning her back on Spider as he put down the magazine. "Where's everyone else?" She glanced up at the TV as the whistle blew to start the game.  
Spider shrugged, although he knew she couldn't see him. "Don't know, I'm sure they'll drop by later."  
Bomber grinned as QLD got a penalty off Wallace. "Probably know you cockroaches never win at Suncorp. We're inv… goddam it Inglis!" She finished loudly as Greg Inglis knocked on. Spider chuckled, standing up to turn up the TV.  
Spider chuckled as NSW got the ball back. When Scott Prince touched the ball for the first time two minutes later Bomber cheered, but it was too early as a minute later he put in a kick that bounced over the dead ball line. Spider laughed. "It's that how you kick in Mount Isa?"  
Bomber glanced back at him. "If you don't shut up I'll show you how we kick in Mount Isa!" She threatened. As she turned back Greg Inglis made a break. Bomber sat forward as he pulled a fend on Gaz and passed the ball off to Darius Boyd who scored under the post. Bomber jumped off the table and cheered. "Woo, suck on that Gaz you pretty boy!" She danced as they replayed the try. Spider just frowned at the image of Gasnier on the screen, then turned his frown to Bomber. She was now looking rather appreciatively at the image of Darius Boyd on the screen. Spider gave a loud groan.  
"Oh god, you girls and your crushes." He rolled his eyes.  
Bomber turned on him. "I was appreciating Boyd's skill. If he's good-looking than that's just an added bonus." She grinned. She then lowered an eyebrow at him. "So, where's the cheergirls?"  
Spider motioned to the tunnel entrance and then realised what she'd done as she laughed at him and sat back down on the table. He just frowned at her back. "Smartass." He managed lamely.  
For a few minutes they were silent, and then a kick was put up by the Blues. Spider leant forward, but Israel Folau took it easily. The Queenslanders got it out and nearly ran the length of the field. But after a kick by Prince it was knocked forward by Tate. Bomber stifled a sigh and Spider grinned up at her. "Not good enough Mount Isa." He taunted.  
"6-0 cockroaches, I suggest you shut your trap." She returned, clearly regretting mentioning Prince's affiliations with her hometown. Spider just laughed and turned back to the TV.  
Nothing happened for five minutes and, easily bored, Spider glanced up at Bomber. "You ever been to Suncorp?" He asked her.  
Bomber frowned. "Why? You ever been to ANZ?"  
Spider nodded. "Once, with my cousin Jason last year. He's a Roosters fan so he dragged me along."  
Bomber grinned. "Do you mean the Roosters home game against Manly? I recall a Manly win."  
Spider frowned at her. "If you're a Moron, why are you a Manly fan?" He asked.  
"My dad was a Manly fan." She glanced back at the screen, still nothing, just Ben Ikin talking. "Like father, like daughter." She grinned.  
As Spider was about to reply his attention was drawn to the screen where Darius Boyd had just taken the ball to score his second. He put his head in his hands. Bomber just cheered loudly. It was now 12-0.  
At the 25-minute mark Charge stuck his head in the doorway. "Hey, how's it going?" He asked, glancing at the screen. His shoulders slumped before Spider could respond. "Oh fantastic." He grumbled. He wandered off, clerly downtrodden. Bomber just smiled. "It must be so hard being a Blues fan." She teased.  
"It must be so hard being a redneck." Spider muttered.  
Bomber glared back at him. "Oi, you call me a redneck again and I'll hang you off the Quarterdeck railing." She threatened half-heartedly. Spider just laughed.  
"I wouldn't call you a redneck Bomber. I know perfectly well that you're just a country hick."  
"Shut up you. Still better than being Anthony Quinn." She grinned as Queensland got a penalty off Quinn. Spider, who had been so caught up in teasing Bomber and hadn't noticed the penalty, just groaned. He pushed himself to his feet. "Where you going?" Bomber asked with a glint in her eye.  
Spider frowned as he made for the door. "Don't worry, I'll be back. I'm off to find re-inforcements. And food."  
"You stay out of my galley!" Bomber called after him as he left, but Spider ignored her teasing. He needed allies.

He found Dutchy and Archie, but neither were prepared to give up their small amount of free time to watch the game.  
"C'mon guys, you can't leave me in there with her. It's excruitiating." He protested. But the pair offered him no sympathy.  
"The Blues never win at Suncorp. Sorry Spider but you're on your own." The dark-skinned sailor Archie replied. Dutchy, who was trying to do some paperwork, just nodded slowly. Spider frowned at them and left.  
Charge was busy on the bridge, Spider knew that and decided to leave him alone, but he found Buffer and Nav talking to ET in the corridor. He grinned at them and Buffer lowered an eyebrow at him. "What do you want Spider?" He asked.  
"You guys, you can help me deal with her."  
Nav laughed, unsure who he was talking about but guessing enough. "It's Origin night, am I right? That's why Charge has a stupid blue band around his wrist." She said, talking about Charge's lucky Blues band. Spider wasn't sure of the history, but he knew Charge considered it good luck and so Spider left it at that.  
Spider glanced at her. "Nav, you're from NSW, you can come save me." He pleaded.  
Nav just smiled. "Sorry Spider but I've never been much of a Rugby League fan. It's the Italian background. I support Marconi Football Club. Sorry." She smiled. Spider sighed. He should've guessed Nav would be a soccer fan.  
Buffer shook his head. ET just shrugged. "The only Blues I know is Carlton, and even then I'm not much of a fan." He smiled. ET was an AFL nut that supported the Richmond Tigers. Spider knew this but had hoped anyway that ET might want to offer some support. He groaned. "Oh, well thanks for nothing." He slumped off to the sound of Nav laughing. He slowly headed back to the mess. It was nearly time for the second half.

"Just so you know, it's 16-0." Bomber teased, still sitting on the table as Spider walked back in. She glanced up at him. "Where's the re-inforcements?" She grinned cheekily.  
Spider glared at her. "Shut up."  
Bomber just giggled, a tinkering laugh that made Spider frown at her. He'd give anything for a Blues try right now, just so she'd be quiet, but it didn't look like one was coming any time soon. Instead he just picked up his magazine, sat down and ignored the screen until he could hear something worth looking up for.  
The 50-minute mark came and went, the only sounds being Bomber's gasps as QLD got a line drop-out and were bundled out before they could score. After Cooper gave away a penalty on Slater Bomber's silent whispers and gasps got louder and Spider frowned at her. "Be quiet will you, it's irritating."  
Bomber glanced back at him. "Oooh, we're all touchy now we're losing aren't we?" She taunted with a baby voice.  
Spider just glared at her over his magazine. "I really don't like you right now."  
Bomber grinned. "You love me, you just don't know it yet." She smirked and raised her eyebrows at him, almost in synch with the sound of the whistle as Thurston kicked the penalty goal. 18-0. Spider growled.  
When Buderus' kick went nowhere and, five minutes later, Hannant crossed in a contentious try, Spider threw down his magazine. "That's it. I've had enough. I'll see you in Sydney." He started off.  
Bomber laughed. "Oh, no Spider stay. I'm sure the Blues can make a comeback."  
Spider frowned at her. "You are…" He started.  
Bomber grinned. "…gorgeous?" She waved a hand non-chalantly. She smiled. "And clearly a better loser than you."  
Spider lowered an eyebrow. "We'll see who's the better loser in Sydney. Now, if you need me I'll be raiding your cupboard." And at that he ran off.  
Bomber frowned and chased him from the mess as QLD scored again. It was one apiece. Now they'd have to wait till Sydney to see who was the real winner. But for now Bomber had a galley to save from the likes of Billy 'Spider' Webb.


End file.
